rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Beginning of the End
''Beginning of the End ''is the first episode of Battle of Blood Gulch: Reunion. It reintroduces Sam Harrison and Clay, and introduces Isaac Jacobs. Plot Sam Harrison hated guard duty. Leaning against one of the outer walls of Zanzibar, waiting for an attack that wasn't going to come. CO or not, he still had to take the most boring jobs of the whole outfit. With the sun beginning to come up, he let himself fall asleep for a bit. Suddenly, he snapped awake as he heard a faint sound in the distance. Pulling out his DMR, he readied the sight, looking for something, ANYTHING to relieve the boredom. As he waited, he heard the sound get loude, and eventually he made it out. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" was all he made out before he leaped out of the way of a flaming Hornet that impacted on the place he had been only seconds before. As he straightened, he gaped at the wreckage of the Hornet, then took a step closer. He thought he had seen... yes, there it was! A armored hand gestured weakly from the pilot's seat, before slumping. Sam dropped the DMR, and jogged over to the hornet. His armor protecting him from most of the flames, he yanked open the cockpit and looked at the soldier inside. He wore mostly brown armor, with an EOD helmet on top. He was slumped forward, and through the ash that covered his armor, Sam could make out a small insigna on his chest. He gasped slightly. It was ONI! He quickly grabbed the soldier's arms and hoisted him out of the cockpit, grunting under the wait of the armor. He began pulling him back to his base, dragging him through the sand. ---- "Wish Sam was back," Mark Stein grumbled as he fiddled with his knife. The main building was silent, with nothing but the wind keeping people company. Stein sat with one leg propped up on a seperate chair, his CQB helmet laying on the table to his right. "Why does Sam even take the watch missions? He's CO right? He could just make us do that!" "Quit complaining Stein," Adrianna Shepherd ordered, eyes narrowing into a glare, "Sam has the right to do whatever he pleases now that he's Staff Sergeant." Stein snickered and waved his hand. "Does that include you?" Adrianna was about ready to beat Stein into the ground when Lizbeth Brennamen appeared with Sam, carrying an unconscious brown armored main into the main battery. Even with Sam's stronger right arm, the pair had trouble setting the man down on one of the tables. Sam panted and pulled off his helmet, wiping away the sweat as Stein and Adrianna joined their other two teammates. The pair's eyes went straight to the symbol on his chest piece as Lizbeth checked his pulse. "Care to...uh, explain..who this is sarge?" Stein asked. Sam sat down and shook his head before looking up at his team. "He's apart of ONI. It's short for "Office of Naval Intelligence". My dad worked for them for until he died. This guy," Sam pauses, gesturing to the unconscious agent who lay on the table, "is a worker for them I guess. His hornet crashed into the derelict bridge. I guess he got shot down." A sudden gasp from the agent caused everyone's eyes to go back to him. The EOD helmeted man slowly sat forward, holding his back then his head. He shook it, gathered his bearings and looked at the four armored blues surrounding him. His visor stopped on Sam, who just stared back. "Staff Sergeant Harrison?" He asked, swinging his legs over the edge of the table. "That's me," Sam answered, standing at the same time as the ONI, "and you are?" "Isaac Jacobs." "Son of a-" Isaac muttered, "that's what I get for letting Clay pick the vehicle-" "Clay's alive?" Sam asked. "Yes, he's alive. And you'll get to see him again," Isaac muttered, standing up, "Staff Sergeant Sam Harrison, I'm taking you with me. It's time to head... home you would call it." Sam stood silent. "I see you've been busy," Isaac said, "so I'll be back in a minute. Meet me at the Pelican." And he walked right out. ---- "This can't be right!" Stein exclaimed, enraged at the sudden revelation. Sam sat across from Stein on the table Jacobs sat on a few minutes before. Lizbeth and Adrianna stood off to the side, whispering amongst themselves as Stein raged. "I know we all don't agree with the news, Stein," Sam said, obviously bitter from the news,"but this guy serves for one of the top agencies out there...I have to go." "It's bullshit!" Stein tried to continue. Sam's glare stopped him. Stein stepped back and shuffled his feet as his CO stood. The Staff Sergeant looked over at Lizbeth, who looked up. He pointed and she nodded. It was a silent agreement and acceptance. Sam was entrusting Lizbeth with the command of the team. Lizbeth stepped in front of Sam, saluting. Sam did the same, before walking off to his room. Adrianna stared after him, paused for a moment or so, and then went after him. Sam folded the photo of him and his dad and tucked it away beneath his chest piece before sliding his dad's tags next to his own. It was all he needed. As he turned away to go, his eyes fell on the only photo that had occupied his nightstand. His hand enclosed around it, bringing up closer. It had been taken a month ago, during his and Adrianna's fourth anniversary. It was taken underneath the sea wall's arch, Adrianna and Sam wearing their casual attire. Their heads were tilted, looking deeply into each other's eyes with their hands hooked together. Adrianna leaned into her boyfriend, a smile on their faces. Sam looked at it for another minute before removing the frame, folding it up and placing it beneath his chest plate, next to him and his dad. Thin arms wrapped tightly around Sam's stomach, pulling him close into an embrace. A chin placed itself lightly on his shoulder. "I don't want you to go..." Adrianna whispered. Sam lowered his head and sighed before turning in her grip, wrapping his arms around her as well. "I love you Anna...and I promise, I'll come back in one piece." Sam swore, smiling down at her. "You better, I'm going to hold you to it. But if you die, I'll drag your sorry ass out from hell or down from heaven just to kill you myself." Adrianna replied with a smirk. It vanished when Sam pressed his lips against hers. Sam slowly made his way toward the pelican, Isaac standing in the bay with a hand against his comm. Noticing Sam, he quickly hung up and stepped out. "Say your goodbyes? We're not coming back for a while." Isaac informed as Sam stopped in front of him. Sam grinned as he grabbed his helmet in both hands. "We're going back home," Sam replied, sliding the helmet on, "of course we're not coming back for a while." Isaac grinned, "Darn right. Okay, Rocket Shoes is waiting at Point Delta, but we have another checklist... hmm... Alexander Song and Lawrence Martinez are next... but it looks like someone else is near them.." He hopped into the Pelican, grunting slightly, rubbing his shoulder. He looked back at Sam, "You might be meeting someone else." "Someone else? Who?" Sam asked. "Let's just say he has some experience with the threat we're facing. Oh, and we must be arriving.... n-!" Isaac's words were interrupted when something slammed vicously onto the side of the Pelican, sending them quickly crashing down. Sam groaned, but Isaac was already on his feet, wripping open the door, firing off a few shots of his Battle Rifle. "Crap," he said, looking out, "they're not supposed to have breached the bulkhead yet!" He fired at the incredibly warped, inhuman beings charging at them, each firing from a gun held. Sam groaned again and pushed himself to his feet, feeling a little out of it from the force of the landing. Shaking himself out of his daze and stumbling over to Isaac's side, he drew his DMR and tried to get a lock on on what was attacking them. He paused and hesitated when he saw the inhuman creatures. "What the hell are those things?!" Sam shouted to his comrade, finally pulling the trigger of his weapon. "Pfhor!" Isaac yelled back, "mostly troopers, but if we have terrible luck, we'll get a hulk!" He quickly reloaded. "Pfhor?!" Sam responded, confused and pretty sure he was in a dream. Maybe the crash knocked him out and he was imagining things. But if that weren't the case, he didn't want to find out. Maybe it would end soon if the fight kept on long enough. His DMR clicked empty and he hit the 'eject' button, dropping the empty clip and sliding in a new one. "Pfhor!" Isaac yelled, forgetting that Sam had not yet been briefed, "an infestation appeared on Tau Ceti a few years ago, but thanks to the Marathon, we managed to send them back. But they've invaded the galaxy!" He paused, then gasped slightly. A figure jumped down, seizing a Pfhor and sliding a knife into it. "Wait, Marathon?! The hell are you-?!" Sam didn't finish. He watched the figure as he proceeded to slice one of the Pfhor. He raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Isaac. "Friend of yours?!" Category:Battle of Blood Gulch